Days of Riven in Exile
by RivenExileD
Summary: Riven has survived the toxic gas launched by Singed and she travels around the world trying to find where she belongs. She ends up siding with her former enemy nation, Demacia. She and Lux becomes best friends, and a battle will decide her future.
1. Chapter 1-3

"_In __Noxus__, any citizen may rise to power regardless of race, gender, or social standing - strength is all that matters. It was with committed faith in this ideal that Riven strove to greatness. She showed early potential as a soldier, forcing herself to master the weight of a long sword when she was barely its height. She was ruthless and efficient as a warrior, but her true strength lay in her conviction. She entered battles without any trace of doubt in her mind: no ethical pause, no fear of death. Riven became a leader amongst her peers, poster child of the Noxian spirit. So exceptional was her passion that the High Command recognized her with a black stone rune sword forged and enchanted with Noxian sorcery. The weapon was heavier than a kite shield and nearly as broad - perfectly suited to her tastes. Soon after, she was deployed to __Ionia__ as part of the Noxian invasion. "_

"_What began as war quickly became extermination. Noxian soldiers followed the terrifying __Zaunite__ war machines across fields of death. It wasn't the glorious combat for which Riven trained. She carried out the orders of her superiors, terminating the remnants of a beaten and fractured enemy with extreme prejudice. As the invasion continued, it became clear that the Ionian society would not be reformed, merely eliminated. During one bitter engagement, Riven's unit became surrounded by Ionian forces. They called for support as the enemy closed in around them. What they received instead was a barrage of biochemical terror launched by __Singed__. Riven watched as around her Ionian and Noxian alike fell victim to an unspeakably gruesome fate. She managed to escape the bombardment, though she could not erase the memory. Counted dead by Noxus, she saw an opportunity to start anew. She shattered her sword - severing ties with the past - and wandered in self-imposed exile. Now she seeks atonement and her own way to serve the pure Noxian vision in which she believed. "_

This is from League of Legends and these two paragraphs were taken from League of Legends wiki. It is about Riven herself and the battle before this story. It is for people who do not know Riven's background. Thank you and enjoy.

Aftermath

After the days of the poisoning, drought washed through the mountains. Dead bodies laid everywhere, not from wounds, but from Singed's deadly poison. A girl, with torn armor and a broken sword, slowly dragged her way out of the misery. She stood on the cliff side and stared at that battle grounds. Friends and foes all dead and she began to cry. Her most trusted friends and officers were all gone. She wiped her tears away and stood up straight.

"I will get you, Singed!" she yelled and echoed through the mountain range.

The Forest

She walked away and headed toward the forest. After days of walking, she was hungry and thirsty. Out of a sudden, an arrow flew and hit the ground right in front of her toes.

"Who's there?" asked the girl looking into the forest.

"Move one more step and you'll be down in seconds," said the mysterious woman on the tree. "Who are you?"

"I am Riven, Commander of the Noxian forces, or I was."

"What is a commander doing out here?"

'I don't want to talk about it. I am lost and I'm hungry."

"I can help you. I am Ashe of Sherwood."

"Thank you, and nice to meet you."

Riven followed Ashe to her camp and waited for the meat to finish cooking.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" asked Riven.

"I love the wild and I want to hunt. My archery skills are not perfect yet."

"I see."

"Your meat is ready. I do believe it is deer meat."

"I'm sure it is. Thank you." After she had taken a bite, "Wow! This taste so good."

Ashe starts to laugh. "Maybe you are just hungry."

After dinner, Riven and Ashe both went into the tent and feel asleep.

"ROAR!" screamed something outside in the wild.

Riven eyes flashed open and immediately grabbed her broken sword.

"Relax, that is nothing. It is just Rengar roaming the night hunting for his dinner. I made a deal with him that I will hunt during the morning and he will hunt during the night."

"Oh. That startled me. Ugh. Let's just go back to sleep."

The Next Morning

"Thank you once again for taking care of me," said Riven graciously.

"You're most welcome. I have not had a girl to talk for a very long time. It…. was nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Well, I must be going now. Good bye."

"Good bye. Be safe."

So Riven was once again on her journey to redeem herself. She kept walking through the gloomy forest with towering trees. She found a tiny tree house way up in the trees.

"I wonder who is up there," she murmured. But, she continued walking and came across a lake. She was relieved and dunked her head in the water. She swallowed almost a gallon of water until she was satisfied. She took off her armor and clothes and dipped into the water for a bath. She had not taken a bath since the beginning of the battle and that was three weeks ago. After ten minutes, she dried herself with leaves and put her clothing back on. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a giant bear looking at her. Fear overcame her and she quickly put her armor on and grabbed her broken sword.


	2. Chapter 4

The Battle

The big bear started crawling towards her. It was just a normal bear with brown fur and heavy claws about 50 pounds each. Soon, the bear started sprinting towards her head on. Riven held her stance and dodge the incoming terror. Riven dashed behind it and swung at its back. It cut the bear and the bear screamed. It turned around and swung its claws and Riven blocked it with her sword.

Riven may be a girl, and people sometimes think she is weak, but she is one of the toughest warrior in Noxian society. She dashed away again, but the bear kept coming toward her.

Riven yelled, "Come on!"

The bear leaped and Riven, seeing the bear fly towards, stabbed the incoming monster right into the neck. The bear yelped and collapse on top of her.

"Ah… That was one hell of a fight," she said exhaustingly."You are going to be tasty for tonight," she said while lifting the bear up and sliding out.

Riven sliced the meat and cut pieces to cook. She counted seventeen slices which could last for a few days. She roasted the meat for hours and hours but the meat was not cooking, because the meat was very thick.

"I can help you with that," someone said behind her.

Riven grabbed her sword and turned around, and a bright white light struck her eyes.


	3. Chapter 5

The Girl of Light

She covered her eyes and asked, "Who are you?"

The light faded, and a small girl appeared with a big smile on her face. "I am Lux," she said cheerfully and giggling.

"Well, Hi. I'm Riven. Why are you here?"

"Oh. I live in a nearby tree house and I was watching you the whole time."

"Oh, so that is your tree house."

'Yup! Haha." Need help with cooking?"

"Yea sure, I am starving!"

'Ok! Stand back," said Lux in a very girlish voice.

Lux aimed her scepter at the meat and fired a high energy laser. _PEW_!

"Oh my, that smells great!" said Lux anxiously.

"I bet it is. Let's dig in."

Riven grabbed a slice and began eating. "Wow, it looks like you burnt the outside but the inside it cooked perfectly. And it's so juicy," she said with juices dripping down her face.

"I can see," Lux giggled. She sat down a picked a slice too and started eating. "Wow. I am good at cooking. I think I should be a chef one day. Hehe."

"Where are you from?"

"Oh. I am from Demacia."

"What is a Demacian doing out here in Ionia?"

"Oh. I can't tell you that. Girls can't keep secrets you know. JUST KIDDING! Haha! I am out here under the authority of Demacia to check on the invasion of Ionia by the Noxians."

"Oh….." Pain and suffering just went through Riven's mind and she almost collapse. Tears started from down her eyes because of the friends she lost.

Lux looked up and saw Riven's tear. "Oh no, is it something I said?" she asked sadly.

"No. Well, kind of. It just brought up some horrible memories."

"May I ask?"

"I was one of the commanders who led the Noxian forces invading Ionia."

Gasp. "My mission was to spy on you?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. What happen out there?"

"Fine. I'll tell you because you helped me and you look like a cute little girl. There I was surrounded by Ionian forces with my forces. We were fighting very hard and exhausted. We knew we could never push out of the enemy so we called for help. Another commander, Singed, was supposed to reinforce me and break out of the siege. Instead, he launched toxic bombs killing both foe and friends. I watched one by one my friends suffocating and dropping dead and I could not do anything. They all look up to me and I did not have the power to protect any one of them. I was the only survivor."

"Oh. That is sad. I am very sorry," she said and goes to hug Riven.

Riven smiles and hugs her back."

"Maybe we can find this Singed and I can cook him up!" Lux exclaimed winking to Riven.

"Haha. I think we can do that," Riven said with a big grin on her face.

"Of course! HEHE! But first, you have to meet my brother!" Lux said excitingly. "Oh, you are going to love him. He is very cute."

"Oh boy," Riven said rolling her eyes.

**I am very sorry that I made Lux sound like a very young immature girl. I felt like Lux should be this way because she matches with Riven. Riven is all strong and mature and a way to balance it out is with Lux to be a childlike girl. Sorry if this disappoint any of you. Lux is a very strong champ and I admire her. **


	4. Chapter 6

Journey to a Sibling

"Well, this is Wayward Forest. It is the biggest forest in Ionia," Lux said cheerfully.

"It looks gigantic and hardly visible," Riven said. The forest had think trees blocking the view everywhere.

"Let's go anyway. It is the fastest way to the port."

"Alright then. Let's go."

They walked in and kept walking straight.

"So, what is that thing you are holding?" Riven asked curiously.

"Oh. This is my scepter. I am a mage back in Demacia, and I can shoot large lasers out of the end. Like this. Lux floated in the air and charged her scepter. PEW. A line of laser flashed out of the scepter and continued on for miles burning down trees along the way.

"Wow. That is so cool."

"Yup! I know! I am the only one who can use it."

"Aw. I wish I can try it."

"Too bad, jealous?"

"You bet I am!"

"Ahaha! Why are you holding a broken sword?"

"Oh. After the battle, I broke my sword so I can get rid of my past and forget about it. It is made with Noxian sorcery and it has powers."

"OH! Can I see? Please!"

"Um. It's broken."

"Oh yea…"

"Hey, weren't we just here? I remember that tree. It has no leaves on it and has two holes."

"Yea, you are right. Um, I think we are walking in circles."

"No, we are not. These trees move. They are alive." Suddenly, fog came upon them and the forest.

Lux grabbed Riven and hugged her. "This is so scary."

"It will be ok. Let's just keep moving forward."

_MUAHA_! The sound echoed through the forest.

"What was that?" Lux asked.

"I have no clue." Riven said nervously.

Suddenly, four spiders landed on all sides of the two and surrounded them.

"AH!" Lux screamed loudly. "I hate spiders."


	5. Chapter 7

Surrounded on all Fronts

"Ugh. They just keep coming," Riven said slashing her way through two creepy, black spiders.

Two more spiders jumped down from the trees.

"They keep coming," Lux said.

"I just said that." Riven said furiously.

Back to back, they defended themselves against these spiders and protected each other's flanks. Lux launched spheres of light into spiders burning them alive. She sent an orb into a group of spiders and it exploded sending parts of spiders everywhere. One spider leaped toward Riven and she dashed straight at it and sliced it in half. Green goo splashed everywhere.

"Ew, ugh, this stuff is nasty." Riven took her sword and slammed it on the ground, sending out a wave of force killing surrounding spiders.

"Ah!" Lux exclaimed while charging her laser. _PEW!_ She blasted an opening in the spider's circle.

"Let's go!" Riven yells while grabbing Lux and pulling her away.

They started running through the forest as fast as possible.

Lux looked back and saw that the spiders weren't chasing them. "They are not chasing us.

"Whew. Ok. Let's climb this tree and wait to see what will go on."

"OK!" Lux said exciting after escaping the horrible spiders.

They climbed the awful looking tree with dark brown barks which were super rough.

"This tree is tough to climb," Lux said disgustingly.

The bad looking tree started to shake and makes sounds.

"Oh," the tree moaned.

"Woah! This tree is alive. I mean, uh. I don't know!" Riven yelled shockingly.

Afraid of the "tree", both of them leaped off and mid-air, the "tree" caught them with his hands which were the branches. The "tree" brought them up to its face and examined them.

"Tree? I'm no tree," the "tree" said.

Back in the depths of the foggy forest, the black horrifying spiders surround a black figure.

"You guys will get your dinner, soon," said the black figure.

The spiders jumped back onto the trees leaving the black figure alone.

"They will not get away from the forest, or I will not be Elise," Elise said evilly. She walked away with a big grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 8

The Mysterious Tree

On the hands of the tree, RIven and Lux struggled to free themselves. Riven's hand was trapped in the firm grasp of the tree.

"Who are you?" Riven asked.

"I am Maokai," Maokai said. "And I am no tree."

"You have barks and branches and leaves. You are an oak tree."

"Ok, fine. I guess," Maokai responded.

"I've heard of you. You live in The Twisted Tree line. Why are you here?" Lux asked gracefully.

"I was sleeping. DUH! And you scallywags woke me up."

"Can you let us go now? We are not your enemy," Riven insisted. What a grumpy old tree. He looks so disgusting and ugh. I don't even know what to say about this guy. I hope he can really help us now, Riven thought.

"Ok." Maokai let go of them and Riven and Lux landed on the ground. "Who are you girls?"

"I am Riven of Noxus," RIven answered.

"And I am Lux of Demacia," Lux responded.

"Oh, rivals since the beginning," Maokai said. He sounded like an old man since Maokai has been alive for hundreds of years.

"Yes, we know. Thanks you the info," Riven said irritated. "We are lost, so can you help us?"

"What is in it for me? You woke me and ruined my sleep," Maokai said grumpily.

"We can protect you from that," Riven said pointing behind Maokai.

Maokai looked behind him, and sees an army of spiders.

In the forest behind Maokai, Elise stood with her army of black spiders with deadly spikes.

"You guys will get what you want once you kill them," said Elise evilly. "Now, go darlings."

The spiders obeyed and went after the humans and tree.

"Here they come!" yelled Lux.

"Ok. Maokai, middle. Lux left. And I will be on the right. We defend this position as long as we can." Riven ordered.

The spiders closed in and Lux charged her laser. _Pew! _ The laser went right through the spiders and killed many of them in a line. After her laser, she started throwing spheres of light energy burning the spiders one by one.

Maokai through a sapling down the middle and it exploded sending bodies of spiders everywhere. A spider leaped straight at him targeting his abdomen. Maokai flung his arm sending the horrible spider flying away. More spiders surrounded him, but Maokai smashed the ground with his hand sending an arcane shockwave into the spiders. He continued stomping and hitting the spiders to protect the middle.

Riven had a harder time than the others. Since Maokai was big and strong, and Lux was ranged, they can kill the spiders easily. Riven was a small young girl with a broken sword. Yet, she still manages the right flank. She was soon surrounded by spiders and the spiders started shooting green goo at her. She dodged the poisonous goo, and sliced a few spiders along the way. She did her combo and jumped up killing a spider leaping at her while airborne. More goo hit her armor, but not her flesh. She became irritated with all this disgusting goo and slammed the ground with her blade, sending waves of power to the surrounding insects. But that did not stop the advancing spiders. More goo started shooting at her and some goo stuck on her feet immobilizing her.

Riven became very angry and frustrated. She still could not move, and she closed her eyes unleashing her feelings of anger out. She sparkled in green and her sword glowed with green energy. The blade started to reform itself granting Riven strength. She charged forward screaming, "AH!"

She moved with intense speed killing hundreds of spiders. She slashed back and forth and stabbed the bodies of spiders. Finally, she used her blade and empowered it with more energy. She swung her blade sending out tiny blades with energy killing many black spiders along the way. Soon, the army retreated back to the black figure.

Out of breath, Riven slowly walked back to the group.

"What were you doing?, asked Lux furiously. "You left the flank and Maokai and I had to fight back to back."

"I'm sorry. I just got so into it and it felt fun," Riven answered sadly. Her blade slowly broke off and returned to a broken sword.


	7. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Sorry that I have not posted anything for a week. It was finals week so the priority was studying. Well, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Death of Elise

"No! What are you guys doing? Go and attack them," cried Elise shockingly. All her spiders were running back into the forest. "Come back."

"So, you're the one trying to kill us," said Riven behind Elise.

Elise turned around. "Yes. You come into my forest, and you pay a tribute."

"What do you want?"

"Lunch!" cried Elise, lunging toward Riven with her mouth wide open for a bite.

Riven came alone and left the others. She did not want any of them to get hurt even more.

"OW!" cried Lux in pain.

"Just stop moving," said Maokai patiently. He pit some leaves on Lux's burnt arm. The spider's goo burned through her clothes and burnt her skin.

"Ah," Lux said in relief. "That feels good." Her big smile came back again and started giggling.

"You're welcome," said Maokai rolling his eyes.

Lux wondered how Riven was doing. _I hope she doesn't get hurt. After all, she is my first best friend I ever had. Please come back. _

Riven knocked Elise away while in midair. Elise flew and hit the tree. Her back slam into the bark, but she projected herself using her legs. Riven dashed away and dashed back swinging her sword on Elise's arm. Elise dodged it and transformed into a spider.

"HAHA, you can never defeat me!" cried Elise. She jumped up and disappeared.

Riven looked for her in the trees. Suddenly, Elise landed right behind and slashed Riven's arm. She transformed back into human form and launched a ball of web at Riven. It hit Riven and the web tied her hands and arms. She was stuck.

"Now, it is time for lunch."  
"Oh, no you don't," Riven said furiously. Green light glowed within her. "AH!" Out of rage, Riven ripped through the web freeing herself and her blade formed together.

Elise's eyes went wide open. "What is this?"

"This is the end of your line."

Riven combo slashed and slammed the ground with her blade. Elise dodged the wave of energy and created a spider and threw it at Riven. Riven sliced right through it and went after Elise. Elise started running and the hunter became the prey.

Riven's eyes glowed in green and caught up to Elise. Riven leaped towards her with her blade aiming towards Elise's back. "ARG! YOU WILL DIE!" cried Riven. The blade sunk into Elise's back and went through her. Elise slammed into the dirt.

Riven stepped her over and the green energy went away. "You are finished."

"Ha. I may be gone. But, you will not be done. More will come," Elise said slowly. She slowly died and her body disappeared.

Riven slowly limped back to her friends. _What does she mean, more will come? _


	8. Chapter 10

Hey, guys. This is a special for you guys. Thank you for reading my story. Happy Holidays!

Hello, Christmas!

"Aw, Riven!" cried Lux, running towards Riven. Lux jumped and hugged Riven giving her a nice big bear hug. Riven fell back to the ground.

Riven chuckled. "Nice to see you again, little girl."

"Hehe. I'm a teenager. I'm not little anymore!" Lux stuck her tongue out. "No. You are bleeding."

"No, I am fine." Riven said looking at her cut.

"Maokai, can you heal her up?"

"Yes of course, anything for YOU TWO! God, what do I even get from you two? Getting chased by spiders and a freaky lady who turns into a spider. I couldn't sleep. Now, I have to do work for you two nonsense." Maokai got some leaves and put it on Riven's cut.

"Ah, thank you." Riven said happily.

"Well, I think you are going to get something!," cried Lux. "Today is a special day!"

"Umm, what day is it? I did not keep track," Riven said sadly. "I feel like a savage. Haha."

"Wow. Just wow. Where is your spirit? It's Christmas!"

Riven's eyes widened. "Oh my God! I forgot. It's Christmas!"

Maokai looked sad. "What is Christmas?" "I am hundreds of years old and I don't know what it is?"

Riven and Lux said simultaneously," Wow. You fail." They looked at each other shockingly, and then giggled.

"Thanks. So what is it?"

"It is a time of joy and happiness, where people give each other gifts," Lux said cheerfully, spinning in a circle.

"Oh. I don't feel like giving. I gave a lot already. Will you two give me something?" Maokai said calmly.

"Haha, of course. My new friend!" Lux said, running up to Maokai, giving him a big sweet hug.

It is the afternoon now. They group ran back and forth. Lux tried to find leaves. Riven was cutting wood. Maokai was finding food. Hours after hours, they worked for the feast on Christmas day. Lux thought, _This is going to be the best Christmas for Maokai. It's going to be awesome. _

Back at the campsite, Riven brought the wood back and lay them down. She wanted to build a house for Maokai. It will be big enough for him to stand and sleep. _ This will be the best present Maokai will ever get._

Night time came and Maokai set the food he caught on the wooden table Riven made. There was mushrooms, deer meat, leaves, chicken meat, and cranberries.

"Oh, wow. It looks delicious!" Lux said hungrily.

"Let's dig in!" Riven yelled happily.

Maokai took a giant 20 pound meat and threw it in his mouth.

Riven ate quickly, like a savage. But, Lux ate in a civilized manner. "You two are disgusting."

"Wah? Riven mumbled with her mouth full of meat. "Ai em naa deesgusstingg."

Lux giggled.

After dinner.

"Maokai, come here I got something to give you. It is your CHRISTMAS present." Riven said happily.

Riven led Lux and Maokai into the forest to the giant building.

"What is this?" Maokai asked curiously.

Riven smiled. "Well, it is your home! You have a shelter now."

Maokai started crying tears of joy." Oh, thank you!. You two maniacs actually got me something I like. Thank you!"

"And here is the Christmas tree!" Lux said. She reached into her pocket and took out some leaves. She folded them into tiny balls and created a shining bulb of light and put them in each one. Then, she put them on Maokai. Maokai was glowing.

"Aw, you look beautiful!" Lux said happily.

Riven frowned. "We are missing the star."

"No, we are not." Lux jumped and landed on Maokai's head. She started glowing and the bright light reached everywhere.

"There we go!"

"We are beautiful!" Maokai said cheerfully.

'I know," Lux laughed.

They started singing. "Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree!"

And Maokai spent his first Christmas with these two happy girls.

Merry Christmas, everybody. I hope you have a wonderful holiday.


	9. Chapter 11

Journey to Home

_We are finally getting out of this creepy forest! And I am going home, _Lux thought. She and Riven were riding on Maokai's back. She looked at Riven. _ I wish I was just like her. She is strong and brave and responsible. I'm just a dumb teenage girl trying to act happy all the time, so people around me can feel happy. _

"Hey Lux, what are you doing? And stop staring at me," Riven said. "It's kind of freaky."

"Oh. Sorry. HAHA." Lux gave a smile. "How much longer Maokai? Your back is not that comfortable. My butt hurts."

"We are here, you silly girl," Maokai said. Maokai kneeled to let Lux and Riven climb down.

"Thank you so much!" Lux said looking at Maokai. She turned to RIven. "I can go home now. Will you follow me?"

"Of course. I have nowhere to go now anyways."

"Okay. Goodbye Maokai. It was nice meeting you."

"The honor is mine. Goodbye my friends. Have a safe journey," Maokai said happily.

"Thank you! Goodbye Maokai," Riven replied.

He turned away and walked back into the forest. He disappeared in the fog. Riven and Lux stopped waving and walked toward a town. It was a small town with a few houses.

Riven looked up to the sky. "Oh. What is that? It is so beautiful."

"Oh my God! It is a rainbow!" cried Lux cheerfully. "I love rainbows!"

"What is a rainbow?"

"Well, a rainbow is a phenomenon of optics that displays a spectrum of light due to the sun shining on droplets of moisture in the atmosphere. Hehe. Do you get it now?"

Riven's brain just fried. "Um, yeah, sure."

"Ok! Let's keep moving!"

They kept walking and came upon a port.

"All hands on deck! Ship to Demacia departs in five minutes!" yelled the quartermaster.

"Hurry!" yelled Lux. She took Riven's arm and pulled her along, running towards the ticket booth. "Two tickets for Demacia please." Lux just threw some coins down. The man gave her the tickets and was about to give her the change.

"Keep the change please," said Lux graciously.

"Thank you," the man said. "Have a safe trip."

They walked towards the boat. A man in his sailor uniform reached his hand out. "Ticket please."

Lux handed him the ticket, and they were allowed on the boat.

"You two are in room 500," said the sailor.

Lux and Riven went in the cabins and found their room.

"Ahh, finally, a bed!" Lux exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

Riven chuckled. "Ok, you crazy girl."

_AH! It's a shark. _People were crying on the decks of the ship. Riven and Lux rushed to the decks to see what happen. As they approach the ship, they could see a shark leaping out of the water on the starboard side. The shark went back down, and crashed into the ship. The ship swayed to the side, and many people fell to the ground.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! _ The sound of cannon fire rocked everyone's ears.

"Sails ahoy!" cried a sailor.

Riven grabbed hold of the rigging and looked backed. She could see a ship chasing them with a pirate flag. _Boom! Boom! _The bow cannons fired and hit the stern of the ship. The shark hit the bottom of the ship again. The pirate ship got closer, and Riven could see its captain.

"Load the guns!" cried the captain. "Yahar! Prepare for broadside!"

The captain of the passenger ship cried, "Load our cannons. I will not let my ship fall to a shark and a pirate."

Riven and Lux looked at each other knowing trouble was among them again.


	10. Chapter 12

"Fire!" _BOOM BOOM BOOOM! _The two ships were side by side now. The pirate ship's cannons were flashing. Cannon balls smashed into the hull of the passenger ship. Woods cracked. Splinters flew everywhere. Screams of the crew members echoed throughout the ship.

"Stand firm, men!" cried the skipper of the passenger ship. The sailors were loading their cannons as fast as they could. They fired back, causing little damage, but showing defiance.

"That little bugger won't surrender, aye? Keep firing until we have struck their colors!" cried the pirate captain.

"What's the hold up, Gangplank," said someone behind the captain.

"Fizz. Those fools won't give up," Gangplank said.

Fizz rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Shall I release the shark?"

"No. I can do this myself."

Fine. Just don't wake me up.

Gangplank turned around to view the battles. The cannons continued to fire.

"We have to help!" cried Lux anxiously.

"I've told you already. The captain does not want us to help. He thinks we are just a couple of girls," said Riven sadly.

"I know…."

_Boom!_

"I can't take this anymore," Lux said. She got up and ran out to the deck. Riven reluctantly followed her. "Be careful!" Riven yelled while running.

Cracked wood were everywhere.

"Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" cried Gangplank. He pulled out his pistol and fired at the enemy ship.

The pirates flung grapnels across to the passenger ship. The pirates began to fling themselves across.

"Prepare to defend the ship," cried the skipper, while pulling out his cutlass.

All the sailors pulled out their swords/cutlasses and prepared to defend their ship. Some grabbed on to muskets and fired at the incoming pirates. A pirate on the pirate's ship flung back. He got hit in the chest by a musket ball.

"Riven, we need to help," said Lux.

"I know. I will do my best."

The pirates landed on the ship, and fought the sailors. Riven saw a pirate run straight for her. He swung his sword straight at her. She lifted her blade and blocked it. She pushed him back and slashed her blade at his chest. He immediately went down. Riven had an easier time protecting herself and attacking the enemy. On the other hand, Lux did not have any sharp edged weapons. She only had her laser, and she did not want to damage the ship. All she could do was just block the swords with the iron of her rod. She kicked a pirate away and ran towards Riven.

"I can't do anything!" cried Lux.

"I know. Haha. Just go inside. I can handle this," Riven said with a chuckle.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go."

Lux ran back inside and watched from the door.

Riven fought and fought, slaying down many pirates. She climbed on the mast and looked at the skipper.

"Go! We can handle them here!" cried the skipper.

Riven nodded and swung herself to the pirate ship. She landed on the ship and saw the pirate's captain.

"What are you doing here, little lady?" asked Gangplank curiously.

"To stop you from destroying the ship."

"Ahaha! Arg! Come and try."

Riven immediately dashed towards Gangplank and swung her blade at him. He blocked her with his cutlass. Gangplank slashed towards Riven, but she just dashed away. Riven slammed her sword on the deck. The force pushed Gangplank back and slammed him on the mast.

Gangplank fell on the floor. He turned to his quarters and yelled," Fizz!"

The door slammed open.


	11. Chapter 13

"I told you not to wake me up, you idiot!" Fizz yelled walking out onto the deck.

"Help me," said Gangplank despairingly.

"Of course, you did pay me well." Fizz held his trident and dashed forward.

Riven stood her ground. She was not afraid of a tiny blue creature. As soon as Fizz came close, she dashed away, avoiding the impact, and dashed back to swing her blade at Fizz. Fizz blocked it with his trident. Lacking the strength to push Riven back, he simply moved to the right. _Dang. Who is this girl? She is very strong. _

Riven tried to deliver every blow but Fizz simply avoided them. She slammed her blade onto the deck of the ship sending waves of energy around her. _This will get you for sure, loser. _But, Fizz jumped on his trident and hopped away. The wave completely missed Fizz.

"What?!" exclaimed Riven. "That is impossible."

Fizz stuck his tongue out. "AHAHA, loser!"

Riven dashed closer to swing her blade. Riven swung her blade, but missed again. Fizz was simply faster than Riven. Soon, Riven was tired, and Fizz was on the offensive. He whacked Riven with his trident and caused many wounds on her body. Riven became frustrated even more. Riven became slower and slower. Fizz jumped up and swung his trident whacking Riven right in the head, sending her flying. She hit the mast and became unconscious.

"AHAHA. This is so easy," Fizz said happily. He looked at Gangplank. "You can't even deal with her? Wow. And they call you a pirate."

Gangplank shot a glare at him. "Shut up. Toss the weakling overboard."

"Yes sir." Fizz skipped over to Riven. "Wee!" He put a hand on Riven and prepared to lift her up.

Suddenly, Riven's hand grabbed onto Fizz's arm. Using Fizz's arm, Riven pulled herself up and glowed in green. Her eyes went completely green and her broken blade formed together again. She lifted Fizz up and kicked him away. She lunged towards Fizz with her sword above her head and prepared to slam it on Fizz. Fizz hopped away, but Riven swung back at him. He blocked it with his trident, but it began to crack. Riven's blade broke his trident.

Riven laughed and kicked Fizz away. Fizz hit the side of the ship and fell overboard. She looked towards the passenger boat and yelled," Now, Lux!"

Lux appeared and jumped up. She charged her laser and fired at the pirate's ship. _PEW! _The laser went right through the ship, and there was a big hole in the ship. Lux looked at Riven and winked. "You're welcome." She walked back inside.

Riven rolled her eyes and walked away. She saw Gangplank and pointed her blade at him. "Are you finished here?"

Gangplank ignored her and yelled," Lower the longboats!" The ship made some creaking and cranking noise and began to sink. The wood was breaking up and it was slowly splitting in two. Riven, realizing the ship is going to break in half, leaped back over to the passenger boat. She watched the longboats slowly go away and the pirate ship slowly break apart. _Crack!_ The ship broke in two and sank down into the deep blue sea.

Her blade came apart again, and she stopped glowing. Lux ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Good job," Lux said happily. "Hehe. You looked hot out there."

Riven looked at her with an awkward face. "Uh, thanks. Nice job to you too."

"Nice job girls. We all owe you our lives," the skipper said.

"It's fine," Riven said. She put her arms around Lux and walked together back into their cabins.

The passenger ship was full of holes and the carpenter quickly repaired the ship. Bodies lay on the deck and were thrown overboard. The ship and entirely repaired and cleaned in a few hours and slowly sailed away with sails full of holes into Demacian waters.


	12. Chapter 14

It was a foggy morning, and the passenger ship slowly sailed in the peaceful waters.

"Sails ahoy!" cried a sailor on the deck. He pointed to the top masts above the fog. Slowly, the unknown ship came closer and closer.

The skipper walked out of his quarters to take a look. He sees the ship and sees the flag. "That is a Demacian ship. They are coming to take us in the harbor."

A few minutes later, the ship came close enough to hear chattering between both ships. It was a 32-gun frigate. It had the speed to outrun most ships and has enough firepower to take on bigger ships.

Its captain appeared on the deck and yelled, "Why are you here?"

The skipper yelled back, "We are a passenger ship, bound to Demacia from Ionia!"

"Alright. We will escort you in!"

The frigate sailed around the passenger ship and led it to the harbor.

Riven and Lux slowly walked out onto the deck, rubbing their eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Lux asked annoyingly.

"We are headed into the harbor," the skipper said.

"Yay!" She jumped up and down, and turned to Riven. "You will love Demacia! It is beautiful there, and so is my bro!"

"Ugh. No thanks," Riven said. "I'm not good with boys."

"Nahhh. You'll be fine. He's so sweet."

Riven just ignored her and walked to the side of the ship, watching the ship sail through the fog.

"LAND HO!" cried a sailor.

Riven squinted and could see land. A harbor appeared and it was beautiful. Ships peacefully anchored offshore. There were mountains near the harbor. A giant waterfall rumbled on the right. Large green forests surround the harbor. A nearby town, with smoke coming out of chimneys, was full of people. The sun made the beach glitter. Dolphins appeared off the starboard side. Finally, a rainbow glowed above the harbor.

_EEK! _"It's a rainbow!" yelled Lux. "A rainbow is a …"

Riven interrupted her. "Ok. We get it."

"Oh ok. It's so beautiful. I'm home."

The ship anchored off the port, and a ramp was lowered. Riven and Lux walked off the ship and waved goodbye. A carriage waited for them.

"My lady," the man in front of the carriage said, opening the door.

"Thanks, James," Lux said with a smile.

"You still have the brightest smile in Demacia.

Lux chuckled and pulled Riven along.

They climbed in and Riven was surprised. "Wow. Seems like you are pretty rich."

"Well, my family is part of the Royal Guards. Yeah, I guess."

'Oh. That is awesome."

"Yea, hehe!"

The carriage went out into the frontiers and came upon a military camp. The carriage went in and stopped at a big tent. James opened the door and the girls walked out. A tall, handsome man stood in front of the girls. His face was plain, but the girls could see courage in those fierce eyes.

Lux leaped and gave him a bug hug. "Oh, big brother. I missed you so much."

"AHAHA!" Lux's brother laughed in a manly voice. "I missed you too, little bunny. Who is your friend?"

"I'm Riven," Riven said nervously.

"I am Garen, the Might of Demacia." He took his sword and placed it in front of him, sticking it into the ground.


	13. Chapter 15

The wind was blowing throughout the camp. No one could sleep due to the wind howling noise and the rain smashing on the tents. A few tents were ripped up from the ground and were thrown away.

Garen lay on his bed. He was thinking about a battle he once fought before.

_The enemy stood its ground and waited for our arrival. Demacian Royal Guard was there with my army and me. Our armies stood facing each other a mile apart. Flags flew proudly in the sky. I raised my sword to signal my men to pull their swords out. I looked to my right and saw my trusted friend, Shyvana, ready for battle. I summoned all my breath, and began to yell, "AH! CHARGE!" I dashed forward, running with all my might and putting my sword ahead of me light a spear. My men followed and ran behind me. "For Demacia!" Our yelling was to intimidate our enemies, but it failed. Our enemies stood firm and their eyes did not show fear at all. I could see their leader, standing ahead of the troops, with confidence. Our armies clashed. Men fell on both sides, but both fought with honor. I battled their leader myself. It was a girl. She had white hair and looked like a normal woman. She held a giant sword, but it seems to take all her weight. We battled furiously for hours. She was tough for a girl, and soon the battle ended in a draw. Both armies retreated and went back to their camps. _

Garen's eyes flashed open and his flashback made him realize the mistake he made. _The girl is Riven!_

"James!" he yelled. James came in and asked, "What do you need, sire?"

"Help me put my armor on. I got some business to finish."

"Yes, sir." James helped Garen put his armor on.

Soon, James was finish and Garen grabbed his sword and went outside. The rain stopped but it was still windy. He walked towards Lux's tent and his two guards followed him.

As soon as he got to her tent, he waited outside the flaps and yelled,"Riven! YOU COME OUT NOW!"


	14. Chapter 16

The wind was blowing hard, and Garen stood firmly outside Lux's tent. Lux came out with her pajamas, rubbing her eyes, "What do you want, brother? We are sleeping."

Garen angrily yelled, "Your friend is A NOXIAN!" He pushed Lux away and stormed into the tent. He saw Riven standing by her bed holding her sword.

"Let's finish what we started, you Noxian! You and I go outside, right here, right now."

"I knew you would find out one day," Riven sighed. "If this is what you want."

Garen stepped outside, and Riven followed. Garen led her out the gates and into the plains. The soldiers followed to see what would happen. Garen, the Might of Demacia, faced Riven, an exiled Noxian.

Lux grabbed her coat and ran, crying along the way. "Don't do this brother. She is my friend."

Garen ignored her and stood 10 feet away from Riven, face to face.

"AHAHA. How can you fight with a broken blade?" asked Garen.

"A broken blade is more than enough for the likes of you!" Riven replied calmly.

"You DARE face this sword?" Garen said, holding his sword up.

"I am not afraid of you."

"Ok then. Well, let's end this quickly. I got to use the little soldier's room."

Without a warning, Garen ran forward with his sword like a spear. He approached her and tried to thrust his sword forward. Riven dashed away and swung her sword at Garen. Garen blocked it with his sword. He put his other hand on his sword and pushed back, sending Riven away. Riven used her speed and kept dashing around Garen in circles. Circling Garen for two times, Riven stopped behind Garen and slammed her blade on the ground, sending Garen flying 20 feet away.

Garen got up and summoned his strength to run super fast, and started spinning in circles with his sword pointing out. He spun his way towards Riven, yelling, "DEMACIA!"

A group of soldiers on the side whispered to each other. "Ahaha. That is what he does," one soldier said.

A new recruit said, "He does what?"

"Haven't you heard? He spins to win."

Riven held her ground and used her blade to block it.

Garen's sword slammed into Riven's blade, knocking her away, leaving her unconscious. Garen stopped spinning and laughed. "AHAHA. All these years, I've been waiting to fight you again. Now, I have a chance to fight you, and you come challenge me with a broken blade.

The soldiers cheered and yelled, "FINISH HER!"

"Yes. Yes. Here comes the finale."

Garen jumped up and launched his sword high up into the air. It transformed into a huge sword and fell down towards Riven.

_BOOM! _ The sword slammed into Riven and the impact created smoke flying everywhere. No one could see what happened. The smoke went away and Garen could not believe his eyes.

Riven was glowing green, and her blade was repaired and blocked Garen's sword. Riven kicked the sword away and got up herself.

"I am not finished yet."


	15. Chapter 17

The battle raged on, and still, Garen and Riven were not tired. Their sword and blade clashed against each other, neither person yielding room.

Garen started spinning again, towards Riven. She jumped high in the air and slammed her blade just short of Garen, sending a wave of forces pushing them both back. They both stood where they were, trying to catch their breath. Riven's eyes sparked with anger.

Bringing his sword above his head, Garen charged straight for Riven, hoping this final bow would end the battle. Seeing him charge forward, Riven dashed forward, and used the speed of the dash to run towards Garen. Two skillful warriors charged straight at each other with the face of determination.

Suddenly, a bright white light flashed from the sky. It slammed right in between Garen and Riven, and the whole battlefield exploded.

The soldiers could not see what happened; neither could Riven nor Garen with the smoke covering the field. Soon, the smoke went away, and a figure, high in the sky, wearing a bright, white metal armor, hovered in the sky.

"Stop this right now!" cried the figure. Slowly, the figure came down and her gentle feet touched the ground. "Garen, you can't do this. She is my friend."

"Lux, she is the enemy," replied Garen, while pointing at Riven.

"Yes, she was. But, she is not part of the Noxian army anymore. She is my friend, my best friend. Please, for me?"

"Oh, alright. I guess I can believe you, since you're my sister." Garen walked slowly to Riven. Riven held her sword up. _This is a trick! He will just come and end me right here. _

Garen came up to Riven, and held his hand up, looking for a hand shake. Riven was shocked, and nervously held her hand up and shook his hand. She gave a little smile, and her blade broke away.

Garen spoke up first, ending the awkwardness. "I am sorry. I should have listened to your explanation first. I always liked fighting. Please accept my apology."

Riven laughed. "Apology accepted."

Garen chuckled and smiled.

They looked at each for a few minutes. Riven thought, "_Hmm. He is very sweet, and he likes fighting just like me_."

Garen examined her, looking at her pure toughness. _Wow. She is so strong, even better than that nasty Katarina. God, she is so cool. _

Unknown to both of them, Lux was a few feet away looking at them. Suddenly, she cried," I see a couple! HEHE! You two are adorable!"

Riven quickly took her eyes off of Garen, and Garen did the same. Both put their hands on their heads and started rubbing. Both of their faces were red.

Riven glared at Lux. "Um. That was nothing. I'm tired." She looked at Garen and said, "You fight well."

Garen gave a small smile. "You too." He walked back to his tent, dragging his sword with him. _Why does my sister, always ruin everything. _

Riven glanced at Garen while he walks away, and she too went back to her tent. Lux followed Riven and skipped her way back.

Lux laughed and giggled. "I knew you would like him. Isn't he cute?"

Riven just ignored her, and kicked some dust into the air, while blushing.


	16. Chapter 18

Night came, and most of the people in camp went to bed. Riven, lying on her bed, looked over to Lux and saw her sleep. She looked back up and thought. _I've been so much, and I survived every danger. I have met many people along the way, and I am glad that I met Lux. She saved me, so I will do everything I can to protect her. _Something moved outside, and Riven grabbed her blade just in case. Sounds of horses were outside, and Riven knew they were guards. She kept thinking and thinking about her future and soon drifted asleep.

"_Bong_! _Bong! Bong! WAKE UP!" _someone shouted. Riven slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. "It's so early."  
Lux was already up and was fixing her hair."You'll get use to it. I always wake up this early."  
"Yeah, sure."  
Someone was walking with heavy boots near the tent, and the flaps of the tent burst opened. Garen appeared and walked to Lux.  
"Lux, we must go now. Demacia has been invaded," Garen said with sadness in his voice.  
"WHAT? By who?" she asked shockingly.  
"A man name Swain."  
Riven gasped, and looked shocked. Garen immediately noticed her facial expression, and asked, "You know this man?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. He is the tactician of the Noxian forces. He was my superior."  
"Oh. Can you tell me anything about him?" Garen asked.  
"He has a cane and limps when he walks, but he is the smartest man in Noxus. He has never lost a battle yet."  
"Well, let's go end that record. Are you, Riven, ready to serve under a Demacian?"  
"Yes."  
The troops in the camp all packed up and headed towards the enemy. 5,000 troops marched out of camp, prepared for battle.  
Garen, Lux and Riven rode ahead of the troops on white horses.  
Garen stopped his horse and looked back at his army. "We need more troops. This is not enough to beat the army of Noxus." He turned towards his aide and said, "Go find Shyvana, and tell her to join forces near Cloud River." Cloud River was 30 miles from the border. His aide wrote it down and rode out to find Shyvana.  
Riven was half excited and half terrified because she could fight in a war again, but she had to fight against her home nation. _That is not my nation anymore. They abandoned me when I needed help, she thought. _

Garen's army marched their way to the enemy, and Garen tugged his horse aside to view his men. Another one of his aide came next him. Garen looked at RIven leading the troops forward and admired her. He turned to his aide and said, "Send a message to the best blacksmith and tell him to make armor for Riven."

"Yes, sir," the aide said and rode away.

Garen went back to looking at Riven and smiled. Riven turned around to see where Garen went and caught him looking at her. Garen quickly moved his eyes away, and Riven turned around while blushing.


	17. Continuation

Hey Guys! Sorry that I have not written any works. I took a break from writing and now I am able to continue. Thanks for all the support!


	18. Chapter 19

Many soldiers believed that an army should not fight during the winter. It was too cold and the weather would obscure the vision of the battlefield. Garen's 1st Foot Guards led the way to Cloud River. They marched 10 miles day with greatcoats, but still, some froze to death. The Foot Guards were the pride of Demacia, the best of the best. But now, they look like a ragtag army marching in retreat.

A giant, tall man was on the side of the road with a group of horsemen. While the soldiers were marching passed him, they all turned and grinned at the tall man. They believed he could lead them to victory and they trusted him. That man was Garen, the Might of Demacia.

Garen and his aides sat on their horses on the side of the road. He watched his army march forward. An aide came next to him and said, "Sir, scouts have reported that the Noxian Army is camping on the other side of the river. They have not moved for weeks, and I believed they are staying there until the end of winter. "

Garen's face was blank and showed no emotion. He imagined his army fighting day and night beating the Noxians back to where they belong. But an obstacle stood in front of their path. It was the weather.

The aide spoke again," Also sir, Shyvana's army is marching parallel to us."

Garen's horse, Diomed, moved to the right and started walking, but Garen stopped her. Garen turned back to his aide. "Thanks, Arken. How many troops did Shyvana bring?"

"6,000, my lord. But most are inexperience."

"How many horsemen?" Garen asked coldly.

"2000."

"That should work. We will be there soon."

So the army marched on. Meanwhile, two girls rode off in white stallions into the flatlands. Their names were Riven and Lux. Lux happily let her horse gallop freely into the wild, and Riven followed. She giggled and slowed down to let Riven catch up.

Lux glanced over at Riven and said," So, how is Garen? You two have been together for weeks now."

Riven rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Just stop bugging me. He is very sweet, but gets too serious in battles."

"Yea. That's true." Her eyes saw something dart on the left and she raced after it. It was a deer, and Lux pursued it. Her horse was faster and was catching up to the deer. Lux grabbed her scepter and launched a tiny ball of light at the deer. The deer got hit and fell. Lux looked back at Riven and smiled. "Dinner!"

A few days have gone by and the number of 5000 troops went down. Some soldiers froze to death and some deserted. Desertion was a crime in the Demacian army and the result, if caught, was to be hanged. A deserter was caught during midday and he was brought out in the open. The man was hung in front of the whole army, telling every man to not desert. The man shook for a few seconds and became still.

Garen looked at the man and signaled the Sergeant to take him down. After the hanging, the army moved on. He was in the front of his troops and lead his army to the enemy.

"SIR! Look!" his aide yelled.

Garen looked ahead and saw the river. He took out his telescope. The telescope was a gift from the King. The words, _The Best of the Best_, was written on it. He saw campfires and tents on the other side of the river. High above the camp, the Noxian Flag flew defiantly in the sky.

Garen turned around to look at the magnificent army of Demacia. "Gentlemen! Tomorrow, we fight!"

His troops grinned and pulled out their swords. "AYE!"


	19. Chapter 20

The skies cleared the next day, and it was a perfect days for battles. Generals were confident in their plans, for they could see nothing wrong with them.

The silent moment before battle is the worst for soldiers. They do the same actions every time before battle: head to the cavalry armory to sharpen swords, tighten their belts, wax their armor, and do anything to make them comfortable in battle.

Soldiers joke around to hide their nervousness. Others are quiet and some writes letters to their family. Though their moods were sad, they have confidence in their general, Garen.

Out of a sudden, a bugle sounds out of nowhere and the soldiers turned to see the commotion. A lady with red armor on a black horse leads her army towards the camp.

"Hurray!" shouted Garen's army. "Victory is ours!"

Garen trots out to greet the lady. His aids reluctantly got up on their horses and followed.

"Ah. General Shyvana, how nice of you to join us," greeted Garen.

"My pleasure," said Shyvana.

"Our scouts confirmed that Swain is leading the Noxian Army, and he brought 30,000 troops."

"It is fine. Their army is full of conscripts. Most of them are green troops anyway. I brought the 2nd Foot Guards, 95th Light Infantry, and the 4th Cavalry. These regiments are the most experienced in Demacia. But, we will have to delay the battle. My troops came here without rest."

Garen nodded. "It is fine. We should fight whenever we are ready to maximize our chances to win. Well, we can't win battles by sitting around. Let's go!"

During the cold night, Garen invited Shyvana to his Headquarters to show her his plans for the attack. Garen was walking back and forth in his tent with his night clothes, thinking about tomorrow.

Shyvana broke the silence and spoke up, "We need to launch a full out assault. We do not have reserves, and we need to use every soldier."

Garen sat back down on his chair. "I agree, but we need to figure out where their strongest troops are."

"I already know," Shyvana said while pulling out a letter. "I sent a recon team to discover what troops they have."

Garen viewed the letter and for the first time in days, he grinned.

He walked over to the table with the map of the land. He looked at Shyvana and pointed at a place where there is an open field, perfect for a battle, and the Demacian's left front is protected by a river.

"So, this is how we attack," Garen said confidently.

Hey guys. Thanks for all the support. I know I have not been writing for the past month, due to finals and school. It is the summer time and I will try to write as much as possible. THANKS!


	20. Chapter 21

During the same night, the Noxian commander, Swain, looked at the map put out on his table by his aides. He had a hardened face, cold and serious. He sat while holding his cane and looked around at his aides and generals. He suddenly slammed the table with his fist causing his staff to jump. Even the crow on his shoulder flew away. "How did our scouts not detect Shyvana's army? Now they have twice the numbers they had before, and their morale is boosted."

His aide, Campbell, spoke with fear in his voice, "Sorry, sir. We do not know. I believe she made her men march with haste here. So, they are probably tired."

Swain looked at Campbell with his cold looking eyes. "I do not accept uncertainty. Send a recon team over to see who she brought."

"Yes, sir." Campbell saluted and hurriedly walked out of the headquarters.

Swain waited until Campbell walked out, then he continued the battle plans. "Katarina is still a week away, so she will not be able to join us. We just need to deal with what we have."

Most of the men in the room nodded, but many just stood with blank faces. Swain looked at the man in the back of the room, leaning on the side of the wall. That man with buff with his huge armor protecting his body and his neck. He had a humongous doubled-headed axe. That fearless looking man was Darius, high general in the Noxian army.

"Darius, you will be the spearhead of our attack. Lead your famous Executioners to battle."

Darius smiled, nodded, and walked out of the room.

Swain looked aghast. Darius just walked out of the room without saying anything or saluting. No one had ever challenged his authority. But, he is the best man I have here, Swain thought. So, he just had to deal with his rude behavior.

Darius walked to where his personal troops rested. This was his regiment, made up of the infamous criminals in Noxus. This regiment was the most experienced regiment in this army. The others have hardly seen other action or none at all. But, this regiment will boost the others morale.

As he approached them, he could see what they were doing. They were doing what veterans would do before battle: sharpening their swords, putting on their armor, tightening their trousers, making jokes to keep calm, and resting.

Darius went to where his officers were and sat beside them. A major offered him a cup of tea, and he took it. He slowly drank it, placed the cup back on the ground, and lay on the grass.

Tomorrow is a big day, Darius thought. It is the time once again to show the world what my Executioners and I can do. He imagined the battle, slashing his way through the frontlines of the enemy, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 22

Garen wandered back and forth in his tent, worrying about the battle tomorrow. What if I lose, he thought. He was the pride of Demacia and he must when this battle for his king or the lands of Demacia will fall. He slowly went to his bed and lay down to rest. He imagined the upcoming battle, and his thoughts caused him to slowly fall asleep.

Then, the bugles sounded and Garen's eyes flash open. "What in Jarvan's name is going on?" he shouted. He got up, swung the tent flaps open and stormed out. He sees a figure on a horse ride towards him and he could not believe his own eyes.

"Quinn," Garen said astonishingly.

"Garen, how nice of you to shout at me at this fine day," replied Quinn. She raised her arm and an eagle call sounded out of nowhere. An eagle flew and landed on Quinn's arm.

Garen was amazed at the sight. "Ah, Valor. It is very nice to see you again."

Valor spread his wings out in gratitude.

Garen looked and Quinn and asked, "So, what news do you bring, Quinn?"

"Compliments of the king," Quinn said, pointing to two boxes that were laid down next to Quinn by rangers who came with Quinn.

"Oh my Jarvan! Quinn? Is that you?" a girl screamed.

"Oh, dear. Greetings, Lux," Quinn said with a smile.

Lux ran and leaped at Quinn, giving her a big hug. "It is nice to see you again. What gifts did you bring?"

"It is from the king to you and your brother."

Garen looked surprised. "Me too?"

"Yes," Quinn confirmed. She looked at her troops and ordered,"Open them."

Her troops opened them and, Lux and Garen's eyes widened. Two shining bright, gray and gold suits of armor were in front of them.

Garen and Lux lifted their armor out and on the bottom was a sword and scepter.

"These weapons are for you two. They will bring you great strength for your upcoming battle."

"Oh, I love it!" screamed Lux. "It makes you look fat, big brother," said Lux, while Garen finished putting on the armor.

Garen turned to his loving sister and said, "Thanks."

Riven left Lux's tent to see what all the shouting was. While Garen and Lux were moving around in their armor and swinging their new weapons, Quinn ordered her troops to bring another box forward. "Oh, Garen. I picked this up when I was on my way here. The blacksmith said you ordered it."

Her troops opened the box and it too had a suit of armor in it. It was shining blue, full of energy.

Garen heard footsteps behind him, turned around, and saw Riven behind him. He blushed and became embarrassed. "Oh, hello Riven."

"What is all this?" Riven asked curiously.

"This is for you," Garen said and moved out of Riven's way, while blushing.

Riven moved slowly to the box and saw the blue armor. "Wow." She put on the shining blue armor, and her energy combined with the suit's armor. She closed her eyes, feeling the energy flow through her. She opened her eyes that are flashing blue. "I'm ready!"

Sorry for the late post. I have been on vacation, but now I am back. If you want to know what these suits of armor look like just look up championship Riven and Steel Legion Garen and Lux. Thanks!


End file.
